The Perfect Gift
by s2Teennovelist
Summary: Yami and Yugi are on a mission to get the other the perfect gift for Christmas to show the other how much they love them. But when their finances hinder their goal, how far will the go to make Christmas perfect for their lover? Shonen-ai, YamixYugi, Lemon


I'M BACK EVERYONE!!! WOOHOOO!!!

I finally got my Christmas one-shot up! Wahoo! It's a little late my my goal was to get it up before New Years, which i have! wahoo! Since my parents wouldn't let me have my laptop until Christmas I wrote out this entire story on paper first and once I got my laptop up and running (Thanks to my two awesome uncles, who not only helped me upgrade it and install the virus softwear, my I-tunes, mozilla and an IM that's safer then AIM and of course my Word) I am back in action! (Throws confetti and dances with the Kuribohs.

The plot for this is a tad cliched, but It was a sweet idea and I just saw the whole thing in my head! I hope you like it!

WARNING: Shonen-ai, mild swearing eventual lemon; and possible grammatical errors due to a lack of time.

Disclaimer: This idea was inspired by an episode of Micky's Enchanted Christmas, Yugioh and its characters and all reference to it belong to Kazuki Takahashi, anything not related to either including Yami and Yugi's gifts belong to me.

As always, read, review, critique, comment, ask questions and constructive criticism is always appreciated.

* * *

Father Winter hit Domino with everything he had to offer. Thick layers of snow caked the grass and sidewalks. Salt and driving cars had turned to snow on the roads to slush and sheets of ice coated the branches of tree and bushes in glittering cases of ice. Wet slush and ice soaked the roads and sidewalks while the bite of Winter chilled the air. Above the streets the snow caked traffic light froze on green while the street sign remained on red, much to the annoyance of the by standers forced to stand on the sidewalks.

"God, I'm freezing." Yugi shivered, pulling his purple overcoat tighter against his shivering body, and mentally cursed the streetlight for taking so long to change color.

"You're freezing? I'm the one in a leather jacket." Yami retorted digging his fists under his elbows in an effort to block out the cold; he kicked himself for forgetting his gloves back at the house.

"I told you to buy a thicker coat." Yugi teased, shaking his head from the cold. Even wearing thick leather gloves, fuzzy earmuffs, and his heavy black snow boots, the cold still seeped into the crack and bit his skin. "But no" Yugi mocked, purposely dragging out the word. "You said and I quote" he used his hands to quote his fingers, emphasizing his point. "'I'll be just fine in leather, aibou, it can't be that cold'." Yugi laughed at the pout and cherry blush painting the older boy's face.

"I'm native to an incredibly warm location, aibou, it's only natural I underestimated the change in temperature." Yami said in his own defense, though it did little to beat down his blush, which at this point he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or embarrassment.

"That's an understatement." Yugi teased. "You thought the sky had fallen the first time it snowed. Yugi burst into a fit of laughter at the look of stunned mortification on the former Pharaoh's face.

Yami practically jumped out of his skin. "You swore you'd never mention that in public!" Yami's growled in furry though it was hard to take his anger seriously through the thick purple blush on his face. His first winter in Japan had been almost three years ago after Yugi and Yami had permanently split from the puzzle, when Yami's decided to remain on earth; apparently the wish granting powers of the puzzle was as strong as ever and it granted the two one final wish before it joined the rest of its families in the abyss when the temple of Yami's tomb collapsed.

Being native to Egypt where Winter simply referred to the annual Flooding of the Nile, it came to no one's surprise that Yami didn't know about snow. Therefore, the first time he'd woken up one morning and found the entire city covered in a thick blanket of white and tiny white globs raining from the gray clouds over head, he'd come to only one logical conclusion: the sky had fallen during the night. He's screamed so loud, he'd even woken Grandpa from a dead sleep; he'd ranted and raved for an hour about the world ending. It'd taken Yugi an hour to calm him down, and another hour to explain to him that "snow" was simply frozen rain that lumped together when it was cold. To prove his point, the Game champion even brought a handful of the white substance from outside so Yami could see it melt back into water. The proud Egyptian swore the teen to secrecy, refusing to let a soul even have a hint of his embarrassing experience. To this moment Yugi couldn't recall a time he'd laughed so much.

"Yugi," Yami said in a warning tone, leaning in close until their faces were almost touching. A wicked smirk played across his lips. "Don't make me do something we'll both regret."

Yugi shivered and shook his head. "Don't even think about it!"

Yami chuckled and smiled. "Alright, where are we going again?"

"I'm going to the post office, and then we both have to go to work." Yugi reminded him pulling out a thick envelope with his University address stamped across the front.

"I thought you were done with all your finals?" Yami raised an eyebrow. Over the past three months both boys had been swamped with papers, projects and studying for finals, when they finally finished Yugi's slept till noon and Yami had resisted the urge to burn all his text books. They'd celebrated not only finishing the dreaded ordeal, but the last day of classes until April by sleeping, watching movies and celebrating with their friends. Both Yami and Yugi attended enrolled in Tokyo University with their friends, and Malik and Ryou who transferred to attend collage overseas. The only exceptions were Duke and Tea, who gone to school in school in New York City, her to follow her dream of being a dancer, and Duke who sought a duel Major in Business and Photography.

"I am, this is just one of those reminders to pay for your next semester and some of my student loans." Yugi replied. "Trust me; if I had another final, I change my name."

Both laughed, until the Street light finally said it was okay to walk. Taking advantage of the stroke of luck, both boys bolted across the street, and turned the corner.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Yami asked, as Yugi dropped the large envelope in the mail box.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi smiled a little too quickly. "I have a few errands to run before going home so I'll just meet you there."

"Are you sure?" Yami asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. "It's Christmas Eve?"

"Positive." Yugi assured him. "You just make sure Joey and Tristan get you home in time to open presents."

"Alright." Yami nodded and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Yami!" Now it was Yugi's turn to blush. "We're in public."

"So." Yami winked, teasingly. "Doesn't mean I can't show my boyfriend how much I love him." The former Pharaoh teased, pulling the smaller in to a hug and rubbed his face in Yugi's silky tri-colored tresses.

"Oh go to work, you!" Yugi groaned, and playfully punched the former pharaoh in the shoulder. Yami he turned the corner towards the next block, but not before giving Yugi a final playful wink, making the other blush.

He collapsed against the wall once his lover was out of sight and exhaled a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That was close. Last thing I need is Yami seeing his present before I get it for him." He smiled victoriously, grateful the particular store he needed was on his way to his temp job. His finger's danced across the glass as he gazed across the object through the window. It was perfect for his darker half.

With the puzzle's final blessing, Yami and—to everyone's surprise—Marik and Bakura received their own bodies. It had been a difficult change to adjust too, especially for Yami and Yugi, having shared such a strong bond for so long; it didn't feel right at first, being separated, even their link had weakened, though they could still sense to other's feels and emotions, the telepathy they shared had withered away. They'd been up the whole first night, crying in the other's arms, hoping for as much close contact as possible. But soon they, like the rest of their fellow Yami and Hikaris, had adapted to the change and relished in the benefits it provided. After all, how many times had Yugi slipped away at night to spend time with his darker half in their soul room? Once their forms had been split, all the emotional and romantic feelings they couldn't express before unless on a spiritual level they were now free to express as they wished, and boy did they. Yugi blushed and snickered at the thought. Even grandpa couldn't hide his shock when he and Yami had gotten together as quickly and naturally as the changing of the seasons.

After a few of hacking the systems, filling out paperwork, education status and bribing Seto to create a legitimate paper trail, and shifting his legal custody to Solomon until he legally graduated High school; Yami delighted in life of the present and the chance to live as a normal teenager. It was enlightening seeing the former Pharaoh so lively and full of eagerness. He'd practically dragged Yugi through every store in Domino that summer shopping for clothes, jewelry, chokers, boots and everything else he found himself liking. By the end of the weak he had more boots than Yugi cared to count. His own wardrobe had doubled in size by the end of the summer, all for under $300 dollars! Who knew the former pharaoh was such a bargain shopper, then again, Yami hadn't failed to mention sneaking into the market place between lessons, even after he became pharaoh was one of his favorite past times.

Once Yami had settled into his own personal style, he'd done nothing but try to increase it. But his favorite, by far, was a lovely pendant the size of an eyeball shaped like an Eye of Ra carved elegantly from gold and with an oval-shaped ruby for the pupil. The trinket had caught his eye over summer break during their freshmen year at the university. The only flaw was Yami didn't have enough for both the pendant and the chain that went with it, so he bought the pendant and substituted the chain with a scarlet ribbon he wore around his neck at all times.

Yugi'd found the perfect solution, and it was hanging on display in the local store window, lying innocently against a sapphire pillow: a beautiful gold chocker set with rubies and even came with a clasp set for a pendant. "It's perfect!" Yami smiled giddily pressing his hands and face against the glass, like a child admiring a new toy. His watch suddenly beeped loudly, alerting him that he was late for his shift. "Shit!" Yugi cursed loudly and bolted down the street at top speed. "If I'm late, I'll never get Yami's present!"

***

"Hey Yam, what took ya so long?" Joey asked over the counter as Yami burst into the restaurant and started stripped his wet coat and boots, on his way to the back room. He dropped his things in one of the employer's cupboards and grabbed a uniform off the rack.

"Sorry," he replied, running his hands through his thick hair, taming the tri-colored spikes in a ponytail as best he could. He slipped on a long-sleeved white coat and tied a black apron, identical to Joey's, around his waist. "Yugi and I had to run some errands on the way here. Hope we're not too overwhelmed."

"No more than usual, thought I don't know if that's much better." Joey chocked, leaning against the counter top. "I just got on my break, myself." Joey's eyes scanned the Pharaoh's slim form and his extra small uniform. "Damn, ya so thin." He teased, earning a glare and a slight smirk from Yami. "Well come on, better get cha started before the boss notices ya coming in late."

"I'm already late." Yami reminded, reaching for his card until Jou stopped him.

"Don't worry bud, Trist already punched ya card."

"Thank you." Yami nodded, just as said brunette rounded the corner, dropping a tray of dirty plates and utensils on the counter in the back. "Man this sucks!" Tristan groaned, pinning orders to a clothes line for the cooks. "Who the hell works on Christmas Eve?"

"Someone who is broke, desperate and in dire need of money for Christmas." Yami answered the rhetorical question.

"I thought you did all you're shopping, Yami?" Tristan blinked confused. "Unless all those bags you were carrying where for you?" He teased, pressing his elbows against the counter.

"No, they were not for me," Yami snorted, taking his position at the cash register and braced himself for the onslaught of customer requests. "I still need to buy Yugi's gift."

"You didn't get your boyfriend a gift yet?" Tristan jumped in shock.

"I didn't have the time!" Yami replied in his defense then sighed running a hand through his jagged, golden forelock. "I was so busy with work, school, finals; I didn't have the time or the money to buy it, that's why I needed this extra shift." He explained.

"That sucks." Tristan signed. "What're ya getting him?"

Yami smirked and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a ripped magazine page and handed over his shoulder to the brunette, as he typed customer requests into the cash register.

"You're getting him a bed spread?" Tristan grimaced, clearly not amused.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Turn it over."

"Oh" Tristan said quickly and turned the page over. "You're getting him a music box?" his eyes widened as he scanned the picture.

"Not just a music box, a jewelry box." Yami explained, pointing to the picture of a lovely silver and gold heart-shaped box decorated along the sides in a gothic vine and leaf pattern. "You open it and it plays Stardust and you keep anything you want inside, it even locks."

"Nice." Tristan agreed.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Joey asked, returning from waiting tables.

"Check out what Yami's getting Yugi for Christmas!" Tristan flashed the flyer in the blond's direction.

"Wow! No wonder ya signed up for an extra shift, Yami. That thing's gonna cost a pretty penny." The blond smirked at his friend's choice of gift.

"Yugi's worth it." Yami flashed a proud, determined smile, before snatching the flyer from Joeys hand and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Besides, this way he can put all those pretty things Grandpa gives him in a place where they won't collect dust or break." He closed his eyes, with a triumphant grin. The sight of his aibou's smiling face when he unwrapped his Christmas present, made his heart soar.

His eyes scanned the box once again; it was perfect for Yugi: simple yet elegant, and something that would serve a higher purpose then sitting on his dresser looking pretty. He'd seen all the bracelets, necklaces, pendants, statues and objects Grandpa gave him; from the time Yugi was six, whenever Grandpa traveled to another country on an expedition before and after he adopted Yugi, he'd bring the boy a souvenir from the most exotic of places. His favorite was a pretty gold charm bracelet carved from intertwining lotus flowers that had accumulated many charms over the years including an Eye of Ra pendant, an obsidian Basset statue with a gold collar, a yin-yang symbol, a seven-pointed star, Kanji for Light, a cartouche with his name in hieroglyphics, an emerald shamrock and a ruby rose. Other charms from around the world eventually joined the collection; Yugi rarely removed it, but at times he kept it safe if only to keep it in perfect condition. In order to keep them from becoming lost or broken, Yugi kept them all together in an old shoebox he hid under his bed.

Many times Yami'd asked Yugi why he didn't simply get a proper jewelry box for all of the objects, but Yugi always just smiled and said the idea never crossed his mind. But Yami's persistence won in the end and Yugi explained he just never got around to buying one. It hadn't surprised Yami in the least. Yugi always put others first, never worrying or caring about himself; it was one of the many things Yami fell in love with about him. After everything his little light did for him, Yami felt a great swell of accomplishment being able to give something back to his aibou, even if it was something small.

"Atemu! Taylor! Wheeler! Get back to work!" All three teens jumped, swallowing a scream of shock, and scampered like mice back to their positions, not wanting to test their manager's temper. Once Yami turned his attention back to the register, he resisted the urge to groan as families lined up waiting for seats and tables or waiting for him to take their order, the line extending out the door.

'Oh for Ra's sake! It's Christmas Eve!" Yami growled under his breath, as the first customer, an old woman with a grouchy voice, demanded a window table. Yami groaned in defeat. This was going to be a _long _day.

***

Torn between what was worse, Yugi couldn't decide between the mountain of presents surrounding him or the throng of impatient customers waiting for their wrapped presents. The mall was packed with last minute shoppers and piling towards the present wrapper both he'd applied for, dashing all his hopes of a simple job away in an instant. Serenity was already there when he'd arrived dressed in a red elf costume with her auburn hair tied back.

Yugi nearly fainted when his manager—and overly perky woman with a perfect, plastered smile—handed him his uniform for the day. After a small war, Serenity finally pulled him out from the back, dressed in a green tunic with Christmas red tights, belt, zig-zag cuffs, and a matching red and green stripped hat and elf shoes, with jingle bells on the tips. It was a miracle of Yugi's will he didn't die from mortification.

"Relax Yugi, it's only for one day." Serenity comforted sympathetically, while she sorted the holiday festive wrapping.

"I know." Yugi replied as if he didn't hear her. "At least everyone is either working or out of town so no one I know can see me." He mumbled and grimaced, red in the face. He shuddered at the thought of the endless teasing he'd receive from Tristan and Joey, and shivered at the kinky thoughts Yami going through Yami's mind if he ever saw him in such an outrageous get-up.

He'd finished two presents and rushed in to the next two, stopping only when he ran out of paper, ribbons, or tape, dashing around the room like a Christmas colored blur. Serenity's eyes followed him until her head started to spin from dizziness.

"Wow Yugi, who turned you into Santa's little helper?"

"No one." Yugi replied, handing six beautifully wrapped gifts to a woman in white and two more to a couple next to her. He grabbed two more rolls of paper with holly and candy cane prints. In a few moments five small presents were wrapped and done with green and white ribbons. Once he'd finished his second batch he slouched on a stool and panted from exhaustion. "It's just that I'm broke! Unless I get this Christmas bonus, I'll never afford Yami's present."

"But what about all the money you earned working at the shop? And from all those tournaments you won?" the red head suggested.

Yugi just shook his head."Grandpa and I used that to pay for University and between bills and my collage loans, I'm lucky I was able to get everyone else a gift. It cost me twenty bucks to send Tea and Duke's gifts to them in America, and Malik and Marik's and Bakura and Ryou's. If I don't get this Christmas bonus I'm screwed!"

"Oh don't be so down, Yugi." Serenity encouraged, gripping his shoulders with an optimistic smile on her face. "It's Christmas, and after all the hard work you've done I'm sure you'll get that bonus."

Yugi flashed a small smile and nodded, before hoping off the stool and returned to his work. "I sure hope so."

The two continued their work, grateful the mall closed early for the holidays. A few hours later the last present, wrapped and returned to its owner, left the counter, and the two collapsed into the mess that had become the gift wrapping booth. A cataclysm of shredded paper scraps, empty cardboard tubes and tape rollers, empty ribbon rolls and left over ribbon pieces chocked the table and littered the floor, before being swept up and stuffed into thick black garbage bags. Once the booth was clean the two employers retreated to the back room and freed themselves from the restricting uniforms. Yugi was back in his jeans, boots, and long-sleeved violet, red and blue tie-dyed shirt and purple overcoat before Serenity even freed her ponytail. Both grabbed their cash paychecks, smirking as their checks ranged from eighty to a hundred dollars. Yugi counted his twice, but his heart sank realizing he still fell short.

"Oh Mr. Mouto!" the two turned to the source of the sickeningly sweet voice. A woman in a cherry business suit adjusted her square spectacles and flashed the perfect, crooked, cheery smile that would've made the old Yugi flinch.

"Yes Ma'am," he faked a polite smile.

"I've heard you've just been Santa's little helper this whole season?" She clasped her hands together perkily.

"So I've been told." He smiled trying to remain calm.

"Well, I think if anyone's earned a special prize for all their hard work it's you." She smiled so wide it split her face.

"I got the bonus!" Yugi bounced in happiness, not bothering to hide his exuberance.

"That's wonderful!" Serenity cheered.

"Now, close your eyes and hold out your hands." The manger smiled, perkily. Yugi and Serenity both exchanged skeptical glances before turning them towards their manager. "It won't be a surprise if you didn't" Her eye twitched slightly.

Too giddy with excitement, Yugi no longer cared about the silly command and obeyed. His eyes clenched tightly in excitement, and he held his hands out to receive the check.

"Ah! His eyes flew open as something heavy dropped in his hands and towards the ground taking him with it. Yugi gawked at the object unsure of what it was. The abrasive object was a brownish-yellow like an old sponge matted with bits of green, red and purple and heavy with whatever was inside it.

"A fruit cake?" He guessed unsure if he meant the object or if this truly was the "bonus" he'd worked so hard for.

"Yup! Don't eat it all tonight!" The manager squeaked, smiling brightly as if the foreign object was the greatest gift in the world. "Now, you've got your paychecks, so run along now, the mall will close soon, shoo, shoo."

Still in shock Yugi put up no resistance when the woman shoved the two of them towards the exit. Or when Serenity, who's been rendered speechless through the whole ordeal, gently grabbed his arm and led him outside. The sky had grown dark, street lamps and car lights highlighted the falling snow and the wind bit and nipped at the open skin of his coat, but Yugi hardly noticed. The only coherent thought in his mind, the only thing he saw, was his plans for making Yami's Christmas perfect, slipping away as easily as the fruit cake slipped from his fingers and slopped down the steps. "Oh Yami," tears stun his amethyst eyes. "How am I supposed to get your gift now?"

"There's still time, Yugi." Serenity offered hoping to comfort her distraught friend. "You can—"

"What?" Yugi snapped, angrily cutting her off. "Give him a fruitcake? Yami doesn't like Fruitcake! Hell even Joey and Tristan don't like fruitcake! Who was the idiot who associated fruitcake with Christmas anyway?" He collapsed onto the side of the steps, and buried his face in his hands, fingers tugging harshly at his blond bangs. "Dammit, what am I gonna do!"

"Well think of something." Serenity promised, looking at her watch. "We've got some time before Joey and the guys get off work. Come on!" she grabbed Yugi's wrist and pulled him across the street. "How much do you still need?"

"With my paycheck, about two hundred and fifty dollars, why?" Yugi replied and did a double take when Serenity smirked. "Because I have an idea."

***

Yami flashed a giddy grin as he hastily disrobed his filthy uniform and dumped it in the hamper. His shift finally ended and he anxiously awaited his paycheck; the store that offered Yugi's gift didn't close for another hour and a half, but he refused to waste a single second.

He untied his hair, shook his head and ran a hand through the tri-colored spikes, extremely grateful he would be off for the rest of the season. Soon all his hard work would pay off: all those extra hours, cleaning counters, doing dishes, seating impatient customers, dealing with screaming kids, arrogant businesses persons and impossible orders—some days he wondered if the feeling in his fingers would ever return. But he'd smirked with victory, knowing in mere moments his selflessness would be rewarded. He closed his eyes, imagining Yugi's stunned, blissful face when he opened his gif that night. The bright smile and amethyst eyes wide with amazement and happiness made all the tiring days and nights working overtime worth it!

"Geeze Yam, would ya relax. I'm getting tired just lookin at ya." Joey yawned, dumping his food splattered uniform in the waste basket.

"The sooner I receive my paycheck, the sooner I can exchange it, the sooner I can get Yami's present." Yami smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, but the store's open for another hour, so ya got plenty of time." Tristan reminded whipping the sweat from his brow with his coat sleeve, before exchanging his uniform for the jacket and coat he'd worn to work. "I'm so ready to go home though."

The three laughed until a middle aged man dressed in a white chef's coat stepped outside the manager's office. "You boys need me to clock you out?" He asked, surprised.

"No, sir, we're just here to pick up our paychecks." Yami replied respectfully. Despite the hellish, minimum wage job, the manger was a kind man.

"Your paychecks?" He blinked, confused.

"It's Thursday, we get paid today." Joey reminded.

"Gah!" the manager groaned in realization and pressed his fingers to his forehead."I'm sorry boys; I thought I told you, this."

"Told us what?" Yami asked trying to remain calm thought his heart hammered in his chest.

"I'm sorry boys, but its Christmas Eve? The banks are closed; we won't get anything until the 26th but they should calm in the mail in a couple days." The manger apologized.

Yami's heart dropped into his stomach. "No, this can't be!"

"Don't worry, Yami. You'll still get your money; it'll just come in a couple days." The manger explained noticing the teens; distress.

"No, you don't understand, I _need _that money to buy my boyfriend a gift!" the former pharaoh panicked.

His manger sighed. "I wish I could help you Yami, really I do, but there's nothing I can do. My hands are tied."

Yami wasn't aware of the sudden pounding in his stomach, or of Joey and Tristan grabbing his arms and gently pulling him. He didn't remember how he got outside, or how he wound up sitting on the steps in front of the restaurant with Joey next to him and Tristan leaning on the railing. He returned to his sense when the cold snow bit his skin, and Joey placed his leather jacket over his shoulders, alerting him that all his hard work and dream of giving Yugi the perfect gift had been in vain.

He punched the steps next to him ignoring the bruises on his knuckles and the snow biting into his bare fingers. "Damn that necessary evil known as currency!" He cursed and growled in anger, before burying his face in his knees.

"It's okay, man." Joey placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"How is this situation in any way 'okay'?" Yami demanded, harshly, though sadness chocked his tone. "Christmas is in—"he checked Joey's watched and cursed loudly. "Three hours. There's not possibility I can raise the money to buy Aibou's gift in time!" The former pharaoh weaved his hand through his hair and yanked at the locks. "I'm doomed."

"How much more do ya need? You saved up what three hundred dollars?" Tristan suggested.

"295 dollars and 36 cents." Yami responded. "I'm still one hundred and fifty to two hundred dollars short."

"Damn man, no wonder ya work overtime so much." Joey half gasped, half-joked. "But in all seriousness, I could lend ya something," the blond suggested digging into his coat pockets.

"I'm good for a hundred." Tristan added jumping to his friend's level.

"Thank you both, but I can't take your money." Yami shook his head with a sad smile and sighed, clenching the Eye of Ra pendant around his neck. The weight wasn't as heavy as the puzzle had been, but it provided a mild sense of comfort none the less. "If only there was a way to earn he money? Back in Egypt I could just trade or sell something, but here it's not so simple."

"Yami you're a genius!" Joey jumped to his fee so fast he knocked Yami over into Tristan and sent them both crashing to the snow. Fists clenched in victory, an idea glittered in his chocolate eyes. "It's ten ta nine," he said checking his watch, then glanced back at Yami. "We got till ten before the store closes."

Before Yami could ask, Joey grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards Tristan's car with the force of an unstoppable force. Too stunned to move, Yami moved like a rag doll in the taller boy's grasp.

"Joey, what they hell is going on in your head?" Tristan demanded running after them as Joey unlocked his car.

"Der's a pawn shop in town just a couple blocks away! Ya turn in your old stuff and ya get cash for it. I used to do it all the time, sometimes, stuff's worth a couple hundred bucks." Joey explained, exuberantly, shoving Yami in shot gun and jumped over the dashboard of the car and into the driver's seat, before Tristan could remind him who's car it was.

"This pawn shop, it's like a trading booth then?" Yami asked, clearly confused. Despite being actively part of the modern world for almost three years, sometimes the only way he could make sens of the modern world was to compare it to the past he remembered.

"Exactly!" Joey chirped, grinning victoriously. "It's perfect!" He tired to start the car until Tristan leaned over the back seat and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah except for one thing, stupid!" Tristan snapped, pointing out the flaw in the blond's plan. "Do get something from a pawn shop ya kinda need something to, oh I don't know _pawn_!"

The blond's smile dropped. "Well, we got time ta run back to the shop…" Joey suggested but in his mouth it was a question.

"There is no time." Yami ran a hand through his hair and resisted the urge to kick the wheel since the door was so open. "Not unless I suddenly…" he paused as his fingers danced across his neck. Crimson eyes suddenly lit up! "Joey you're a genius!" Yami exclaimed, effectively confusing his friends. "How far is that shop from here?"

"Ten minutes without traffic."

"Step on it!" Yami ordered pulling the door shut and buckling his seatbelt.

Joey blinked but obeyed and turned the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life and shop down the street: Joey and Yami both had giddy grins on their faces while Tristan crossed his arms and growled at the unfairness of the situation, until his cell phone went off.

"Who's that?" Joey asked, seeing him texting in the back seat.

"Serenity. She wants us to pick something up for her before we head back to the game shop." The brunette answered.

"Trade shop first." Yami decided, quickly, fidgeting in the front seat.

"_Pawn_ shop, Yami. _Pawn_ shop." Joey corrected, before speeding down Main Street.

***

'This has got to be the absolute dumbest idea I've ever agreed to.' Yugi thought, digging through his closet while Serenity searched the nooks and crannies of his room for anything that even looked valuable.

"This is never gonna work, Serenity." Yugi groaned closing his closet. "It was a nice thought, but even if we found something even remotely valuable, I doubt it'll sell for more than twenty bucks, let alone two hundred dollars." He growled in frustration, and slammed his head against his closet door and punched the wall. "Dammit!"

Serenity had just finished searching the dressers and moved to the bed. "Come on Yugi; don't you have any old or broken necklaces or something? I once sold this gold bracelet for two hundred bucks," she explained, sliding to her knees and lifting his comforter to search under the bed. "People have no idea what things are worth." The red head stretched out her arm until she hit something with the back of her hand. She slid it towards her and discovered it was an old shoebox, caked with dust. Its appearance was decrepit and torn like it had been sent through the mail to the point it was no longer mailable.

"What's this?" she asked lifting the lid off.

"Be careful with that!" Yugi dove towards her and slammed the box shut. Once it was safe in his hands, he pulled himself to his knees and rearranged the treasure chest on his lap. "These are all the things Grandpa brought me from his trips, back when I was a kid." He explained, showing her the contents of the box: old coins and talismans carved from different metals; necklaces and pendants made from beads, jewels and precious stones and tied with rope or metal wires; tiny stone statues and figurines. The most astonishing was a lovely gold Egyptian bracelet decorated with lotus blossoms with various charms from all of the world's cultures dangling from the center; it sat in the center of the box commanding the attention of all on lookers.

"Wow!" Serenity gasped, gazing at the items with childish wonder. "They're beautiful! Your grandpa got you all of these?"

Yugi nodded. "Every time he'd go someplace and he couldn't take me with him he'd bring me back something. They're alright, but his is my favorite." He explained picking up the charm bracelet and clasped it around his wrist. Multiple charms jingled as they flickered against his wrist.

"Did he get you all of those?" Serenity asked eying the dozen charms.

"Yeah, cept his one." Yugi replied admiring his favorite charm: a gold upside down pyramid with the eye of Wadjet on the front. "Yami got it for my eighteenth birthday; a year after we got together."

"That's sweet." Serenity giggled. "That charm bracelet must be really special."

"Yeah, it's worth its weight in gold, alright." Yugi smiled sadly, recalling the task at hand. A bell went off in his head. "I got it!" Yugi jumped to his feet so fast he scattered the box all over the floor! Serenity fell backwards in shock, until Yugi pulled her to her feet. "Come on!" Yugi called over his shoulder and bolted down stairs. Serenity raced after him, watching as he grabbed his coat and put it on the way out.

Too stunned and confused to do anything but follow him, the baffled red head followed him out the door, down the street and turned to corner. Darkness had already fallen over the city, illuminating the city with the gold glow of street lamps and the brilliant gold, greens, reds and blues of Christmas lights hanging from the buildings and telephone poles. The rainbow lights glittered on chains of wires like dancing fireflies. Wreathes and trios of candles hung from telephone poles, tied with red ribbons and holly berries.

Yugi finally halted his rampage when the red traffic light and the roars of traffic forced him to stop. Taking advantage of the rare opportunity, Serenity spoke up. "Yugi where are we going?"

"To the jewelry store." Yugi said quickly. His feet bounced his feet up and down fidgeting as he waited for the light to change. The second the cars stopped and the crossing light flashed emerald the sprint ensured. The two teens bolted around the corner. Shops closed up early for the holidays. The clock in town chimed nine at night. At last their desired location came in to sight. Yugi's heart leaped with delight seeing the lights were still on and the OPEN sign was still hanging in the window.

Then suddenly the lights vanished. Yugi stopped short. Serenity crashed into him. The two raced to the door just as the store owner stepped outside. "Sir!" Yugi called just as the owner was about to turn the key. He paused startled by the two panting teenagers.

"What on earth are you kids doing out on Christmas eve at this hour?" the elderly man asked sympathetically.

"Sir, I need to buy something from your store." Yugi explained through heavy gasps, the sprint finally taking its toll on his burning lungs. "A choker. A gold and ruby choker with a pendant clasp. It's a gift for a friend of mine. I don't have enough but," He explained unclasping his choker from his wrist and removing the puzzle-shaped pendant. Realization caused Serenity's eyes to bulge. "But I have this charm bracelet. It's made of gold and from Egypt it's quite valuable." I was hoping I could trade it." Yugi's eyes shown with honesty as he handed the owner the bracelet.

The elderly man held it between his fingers, carefully. "It's quite lovely," he smiled, causing Yugi's hope to rise. "But I know which choker you're talking about and I doubt they're the same price."

Yugi wasted no time digging out his wallet. "If it's not enough on its own, I saved up about two hundred dollars to buy it. If it's still not enough I can get the rest on Saturday. I'm honest, ask anyone!" Yugi pleaded, desperately.

The owner's heart clenched as he handed Yugi back the bracelet. "I'm sorry, son, but I don't think—"

"Whatever it coast, I'll help pay for it!" Serenity insisted.

"Please sir!" Yugi begged tears forming though he fought desperately to hold them back. "I know it's not much but it's all I've got! I just need the choker for Yami because it's perfect for him. I know it sounds silly, but…" Yugi chocked on a sob. "He's the most important person in the world to me…and I just wanted to show him that."

The owner froze at the words, then shook his head and smiled. Was it the season of giving or not? Realizing he hadn't yet locked the door, he opened the shop and flicked the lights on. He gave Yugi a comforting smile and gestured both he and Serenity inside. "Maybe that bracelet of yours is worth something after all."

***

"Yami Atemu you are officially the craziest, luckiest most downright selfless bastard I've ever met." Joey yawned cradling his head in an arm braced against the passenger window.

"People do crazy things for the people they love the most." Yami smirked, cutting a small square out of green and red paper, folded it in half and carefully wrote YUGI in elegant script.

"You could say that again." Tristan nodded, turning the car onto the Kame Game shop's street. "I'm still dizzy from driving to the Pawn Shop, back down town to that antique store, across town again to get what Serenity wanted_ and _dropping you off in less than," he paused to glance at the car radio. "An hour and a half."

"Do they not call this month the Season of Miracles?" Yami asked, brushing the leftover wrapping paper off his lap. He doubles checked for any spots left unwrapped. Satisfied with his work, he set Yugi's gift in his lap and stretched his sore legs across the back seat. He arched his back and arms not unlike a cat, letting his body unwind from the stress of the day.

Once the game shop Yami and Yugi called home was in sight, Tristan parked the car and the three piled out.

"Thanks for the ride, Tristan." Yami thanked, politely.

"Hey man, don't mention it." The brunette chuckled, slapping his smaller friend on the back.

"Gramps home yet?" Joey asked, gesturing with his thumb.

Yami shook his head. "His flight comes in tomorrow morning."

"That's good. He'll be home for Christmas and you and Yug get the house to yourselves." Joey teased with a perverted grin making Yami growl.

"What time are you guys leaving tomorrow?" He asked hoping to divert the conversation.

"Mom's not expecting us until two, so probably sometime in the mid morning." Joey explained, while Yami unlocked the door to the apartment complex of the shop.

"Yugi, I'm home." He called peeling off his wet leather jacket and boots, and raked a hand through his snow-frosted hair, sending droplets everywhere.

"We're in the kitchen." Yugi's voice echoed. The trio found their missing companion at the table in the kitchen, sitting across from Serenity, a pitcher of hot chocolate between them. Serenity jumped from her seat and hugged the two boys as they entered the room. Yami and Yugi both chuckled at the heartwarming sight.

"What took you guys so long?" the redhead asked, faking hurt.

"My apologies, Serenity, but I'm afraid that's my fault. I had an errand to run before coming home." Yami explained, gently placing a gift bag on the table and dropped himself on the empty chair, before leaning over to kiss Yugi's cheek. "How was your day?"

"An adventure and a half." Yugi giggled, blushing at Yami's kiss. "Did you guys eat yet?"

"We all ate on our break." Joey answered,

"Did you guys get—" Serenity began but cut herself off.

"They're in the car." Tristan and Joey both winked, catching on.

"Sorry we can't stay longer guys, but it _is_ Christmas Eve." Joey explained as the three turned to leave.

"No problem Joey, we'll walk you out." Yugi smiled then squeaked when Yami wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.

"Drive safely." Yami warned, playfully.

"Will do!" Tristan promised, as Joey and Serenity stepped outside.

"Merry Christmas!" Serenity cheered over her shoulder,

"Merry Christmas!" Yami and Yugi replied and waved as their friends vanished.

Taking advantage of their alone time, Yami spun Yugi around in his arms and kissed his forehead. Yugi blushed cutely and giggled at the gesture. Looking his little lover over, Yami smirked noticing the boy dressed only in a comfy pair of fleece pajamas the color of snow, decorated with gold and silver stars. "Don't you look comfy?" He teased rubbing their noses together.

Yugi giggled before playfully shoving the former pharaoh off him. "As a matter of fact I am. Now go take a shower, you're freezing." Yugi teased.

Yami chuckled and nodded. "Good because I think my feet are going to fall off if I don't sit down." He joked and headed upstairs.

Less than an hour later, Yami came back downstairs, feeling warm and refreshed in a clean pair of midnight flannel pajamas decorated with pictures of big cats. He found Yugi on the couch in the family room watched a rerun of The Christmas Story. The fire roared in the fireplace across from him, while a simple Christmas tree glittered in the corner.

A devious thought filled his mind, and he carefully snuck up to the couch. He smirked when Yugi didn't notice him and pounced on the unsuspecting light. Yugi screamed and burst into laughter when Yami started tickling him, until eventually he rolled the former pharaoh off him and sent him crashing to the floor. Pearls of laughter bounced off the walls between them. Yugi was surprised by Yami's choice of sleepwear; he's bought them as a joke, knowing full well Yami hated loose, baggy clothes or anything with a collar. He'd been just as surprised as Yami at how attached to them he became, and soon they became his favorite thing to wear in the cold weather or for just lounging around the house.

"What are you watching, aibou?" Yami asked, getting up and plopping down next to his little light.

"The Christmas Story." Yugi explained snuggling in Yami's lap, while his darker half pulled a blanket around them. "They're doing a marathon."

"Nice." Yami smiled, wrapping his arms around his little one. "At midnight we can open our presents to the other." Yami suggested noticing how late it was.

"Deal." Yugi agreed. "I'm wide awake, anyway."

The two cuddled for a while, flipping through channels, laughing and smiling at anything humorous, or when Christmas Carols came on. Halfway through the hour, Yami left to make them hot chocolate. Sensing kinkiness through their bond, Yugi reminded him to leave the whip cream behind. Their telepathy may have been lost with the puzzle, but they could still sense the other's emotions, and feelings and sometimes their thoughts if the emotion behind them was strong enough. Everyone figured it was a side effect of the mind link they used to share; only Grandpa knew it was simply a mental reflection of the bond that was already there.

They'd just finished watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas, when Yami returned balancing a tray with two mugs of hot cocoa in one hand, the other bound behind his back.

Noticing the impish grin on the older boy's face, Yugi matched it and rearranged himself so he sat cross-legged on the couch. "Whatcha go there?" He asked, innocently leaning to the left.

"Nice Try, Aibou." Yami smirked at the mischievous glint in his light's eyes. He placed the tray on the table and took a large gulp from one of the mugs. "But you have to wait until midnight like a good little boy."

Yugi pretended to pout. "But it _is _midnight." Yugi flashed a wide, innocent smile and bright pleading eyes.

"Don't even think it, Yugi." Yami warned, seat himself on the couch with a gold and red package in his lap.

Yugi's jaw hit the floor. "This is impossible!" He growled in frustration. "We've been together how long and you're still immune to mu pout?"

"We've been together approximately two years, six months, 3 weeks and five days, not including the two years prior I spent in the puzzle." Yami teased, twirling one of Yugi's golden locks in his fingers.

Yugi pouted trying to keep his face frustrated.

"And to answer you're second question," Yami continued. "I can resist your 'innocence' because I know you are _far _from innocent." Yami flashed a wicked smirk and leaned over Yugi. The smaller shivered at the seductive glint in those stunning crimson eyes he loved so much. "I've personally made sure of that _many_ times."

Yugi's face went straight to scarlet; even the tips of his ears turned red. Yami leaned closer; his grin almost split his face. Yugi leaned back shivering, his blush darkened. How was it, even after all this time and after how much Yugi had grown, Yami still made him feel as shy and self conscious as a blushing virgin?

His eyes feathered closed and he parted his lips in expectation—then released a small 'oaf' of shock when the heavy package Yami had was dropped in his lap.

"Merry Christmas, aibou." Yami pulled back and winked, with a cheery smile.

"You're evil!" Yugi yelled but the pout and disappointment in his eyes convinced the former pharaoh he was far from angry.

"And you love me for it." Yami teased, smirking.

Though determined to stay mad, Yugi flashed a small smile got up. He returned with his forgotten bag and sat back on the couch. He carefully drew a neatly wrapped gold box tied with a green ribbon. Grateful he'd returned in time to wrap it, Yugi handed it to the pharaoh with a cute smile. "You open yours first."

"I decline, you first." Yami insisted.

"How about we open them both at the same time?" Yugi compromised.

Yami nodded. "Deal. On three."

"Three!" They cheered at the same time, tearing at the shields containing their respective gift with the ecstasy of a dog with a bone. Ribbons and glittering paper rained at their feet like falling leaves. When the last of the paper was stripped and the boxes opened two sets of ruby and amethyst widened in amazement. Happiness and a glint of sadness so secret no could see it unless they knew it was there danced in their eyes.

"Is this a choker." Yami asked but in his mouth it was a statement. His fingers delicately brushed over the intertwined gold and rubies, bound like a chain. Stunned mystification caused his eyes to bulge.

"Yup." Yugi replied with a bright, wide smile. Delicate hands stroked the spiraling vine and leaf patterns of gold and silver embroidered along the lovely heart-shaped box. With a small click on the gold lock he opened it; the melody for Stardust filled the room. "It's a music box _and _a jewelry box?" Yugi asked without taking his eyes off the treasure. Inside the box, a heart shaped mirror lined the back of the lid and the inside was lined with velvet, where a small platform set with a sapphire star shaped jewel shinning as the song played.

Yami smiled and nodded. "I thought it'd be a better place for keepsakes than an old shoebox."

Yugi's heart skipped a beat, and his hand shook, causing the lid to close and the song to stop.

"What's the matter?" Yami asked, feeling his heart rate quicken.

"Nothing." Yugi replied too quickly. "It's perfect. Really it is. I need a place to put those things where they won't get broken."

Then what's?" Yami blinked, until his eyes fell on the chocker still in the box, a dark idea formed in his mind. "Yugi? How did you afford this?" He almost didn't want to know the answer. Except Yugi just smiled as confidently as he did during their final duel.

"I traded it. All those old trinkets were just collecting dust in my room, so I traded one for your choker. It's no big deal." He smiled, placing a small charm inside the box.

Yami's widened with recognition and horror. "You traded you're charm bracelet!" Yami almost fell off the couch. "Yugi you didn't—"

Yugi cut him off. "I wanted to, Yami." He assured his boyfriend, when he saw the guilt in Yami's eyes. "I knew my charm bracelet was the only thing worth enough so I convinced the store owner to trade it for your choker."

"Yugi…"Yami sighed at a loss for words, and pulled his little one into a hug. "I'd never want to part with something precious like that for me."

Yugi snuggled in his chest. "Oh Yami, really it's—" the smaller paused and pulled himself back. He hadn't noticed it before, but being so close to Yami, he didn't feel the cold touch of gold he usually did against Yami's warm neck. He looked up, noticing for the first time how bare Yami's neck was. "Yami, where is your pendant?"

The former pharaoh's hand flew to his collar. "What pendant?" He chocked.

Yugi blinked. "The one you got last summer and never take off?" He asked in a tone that mimicked a question. Realization smacked him; his eyes darted from Yami to his present to Yami again. "Did—did you trade your present for my gift?"

"No." Yami squeaked, quickly then mumbled. "I sold it first."

Unsure whether to cry or burst out laughing, Yugi did both. He fell back in Yami's arms a d burst into laughter so hard tears stung his eyes. The action baffled the pharaoh to the point of jaw-dropping shock. "How is that any different from me trading my charm bracelet for your gift, Yami?" Yugi gasped out through a fit of giggles and brushed away a stray tear from his eyes.

"Yugi there is a huge difference!" Yami protested when his voice returned, face full of bewildered shock. "I can always get another pendant, but your grandpa gave you that bracelet! It's much more sentimental than mine!"

Yugi laughed again and hugged his pharaoh tightly. "And I can always get another bracelet." He looked up meeting Yami's eyes. "Really Yami, if it was such a big deal, would I have begged and pleaded with the store owner to sell it? No joke, I honestly did that, water works and everything. You're more important to me than some old bracelet, besides I kept the most important one: the one you gave me."

Unable to do anything else, Yami collapsed on the couch taking Yugi with him, and stroke his lover's hair smiling. "You must _really _love me if you sold your favorite thing just for me."

"Of course, I love you." Yugi smiled up at him. "And I think I love you now more than ever. I didn't think you'd sell your favorite thing just to get me something nice."

"I'd do anything for you." Yami smiled, kissing Yugi's forehead before placing his new choker on the coffee table next to Yugi's jewelry box. "Think this is what they mean when they say it's the thought that counts?"

Yugi nodded, snuggling into Yami's chest. "Especially if you put a lot of effort into getting it, cuz you know it's the perfect gift."

"Amen." Yami agreed, pulling Yugi into a tight hug and gave himself a chaste kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Yugi."

"Merry Christmas, Yami." Yugi smiled and leaned into close the gap between them. Their eyes fluttered close as they both melted into the kiss. One of Yami's hands slid from Yugi's waist and cupped the back of Yugi's head. His tongue gently brushed Yugi's lips asking for entrance. Yugi put up not resistance as Yami's tongue entered the moist cavern of his mouth. His arms wrapped around Yami's neck and shoulders, gently shoving the former pharaoh on his back and sprawled out on top of him. Their arms wrapped around the other, tightly. Each curve, each muscle, each inch of skin their hands wandered. Their sense lost in the other's exotic taste. The kiss ended sooner than either would have liked, but the need for air became too desperate. Their faces flushed brightly, their eyes half lidded and wild with passion and pleasure, and their breathing ragged; their bodies limp in their high.

Yami smirked at Yugi's flushed from sprawled out on top of him, even more radiant bathed in the warm, romantic lights of the fire and the Christmas lights glittering on the tree. Only he would ever see his aibou in such a relaxed, pleasured state, and his own laid back form was reserved only for Yugi. Their eyes scanned their lover's radiant form, magnified by the warm, beauty of the romantic setting. The years had been generous to them both. They'd grown a few inches; Yugi's final growth spurt but him half an inch shorter then Yami, who likewise bloomed into the flourishing young man he resembled before fate robbed him of his life in his early twenties. Their bodies matured with their minds and hearts firming their muscles and smoothing all the faults of adolescence.

Yami smiled, stroking the softness of Yugi's cheek bone; his free hand smoothed over the soft, creamy skin pulled tight over small muscles from working in the shop. His innocent little light had grown into a passionate vision of beauty. He stroked Yugi's hair gently. His eyes lit with a wicked gleam. Yugi froze recognizing that look as easily as he recognized his reflection in the mirror. He squeaked loudly as Yami rolled them over, flipping Yugi on his back and his own comforting weight against Yugi's. He pressed his lips to Yugi's temple then his ear. "I just thought of something else I can give you for Christmas, aibou." Yami whispered devilishly, his voice deep and husky.

Yugi moaned at the heat if the words and challenged him with a mischievous smile of his own. "So have I." His pushed himself on his elbows and presses his lips to Yami's, kissing him deeply.

Yami's hands slipped beneath Yugi's pajama shirt and ghosted up the curved of his hips and chest. Yugi broke the kiss and arched at the cold touch of Yami's fingers dancing across his skin. Yami's hands slip to Yugi's back and lifted him flush against his chest. Yugi squeaked when Yami crashed their hips together, and moaned when Yami kissed him. He melted into the powerful yet gentle touch of the man holding him. Unwilling to break the kiss, Yami's free hand ghosted up Yugi's chest swiftly undoing the buttons of his pajama shirt. Letting it fall open to reveal his prize, the former pharaoh's fingers danced up and down Yugi's torso, palms flattened as they smoothed up his chest and smoothed over his shoulders, dividing the boy of his shirt.

Yugi shivered at the coldness touching his skin and moaned when Yami's warm hands and lips smoothed over his shoulders and attacked his chest with butterfly kisses. His body trembled at the firm caresses until his arms gave way beneath him, leaving only Yami's arm to hold him up. The former Pharaoh pulled Yugi flush against him, his free hand, to brush the teen's stomach and tugged on the front of his pants. Yugi arched and gently pushed the Pharaoh's chest, until he landed on his back. Overcome by surprise, Yami leaned back and moaned as Yugi planted kisses and love bites rained along his collar bone. Yugi smiled against Yami's neck and slipped his hands under Yami's shirt. He halted his ministrations to remove the shirt and buried his face in the firm muscles of Yami's chest. Yami purred, and massaged the curves of Yugi's spine, while the younger lightly massaged his biceps.

He rolled them over again and ran his hands up and down the curves of Yugi's sides, making the smaller smile and sigh in pleasure. Yugi moaned, the heated caresses lined from his underarms to his hips making his arms arch, his eyes flutter closed, and his back arch. His eyes suddenly flew open when Yami's mouth found his breast the same time the once royal hands stroked his hips and slid towards his pelvis. The hands slid down Yugi's hips, stroking his pelvis and thighs, taking Yugi's pajama pants with him. He blushed brightly and arched his lower body. He squirmed, feeling Yami's talented tongue and lips on his nipple and his fingers tease his legs and inner thighs. Once Yami stripped him of his pajama bottoms, the talented fingers danced up his legs, the same time Yami removed his mouth from Yugi's nipple and switched to its twin giving it the same treatment. Yugi panted like a dog in heat. His body trembled and jumped as Yami's fingers spidered across his thighs, while the former pharaoh's elbows spread his legs open.

Yami smirked proudly at Yugi's blushing face. Only he could make the willful and spirited champion blush like a virgin. Deciding to tease his aibou a little more, he tugged on Yugi's boxer hems, making him squeak. He chuckled lightly, before stripping Yugi's last line of defense and pulled on his legs until Yugi was flat on the coach beneath him.

"Yami!" Yugi whined, closing his legs to cover his assets. "You big tease!" He whined and pouted realizing he was now naked before Yami while the elder was still in is pajama bottoms. The game champion, steadied himself on his elbows and tugged on the front of Yami's bottoms before pushing them down with a little help from Yami.

Yami cupped Yugi's cheeks and kissed him gently, until they both fell against the coach. Their heated skin flushed at the other's touch; shivering in pure pleasure. "God." Yugi put up no resistance as Yami lied him against the soft velvet coach. He pulled the blanket off the floor and pulled it over their naked bodies, leaving their heads, necks and torsos exposed. He pulled it around Yugi's shoulders and pushed his lower half against Yugi's making him moan loudly.

Both panted and took the time to survey the other in their arms. Yami placed his head in his hands, balanced them on his elbows, smiling in admiration at his aibou in such a state: face flushed, legs spread beneath him, hips pressed against his, leaning back on his elbows. Sometimes it seems like an impossible dream that the passionate young man was all his or that Yugi had grown so much in such a short time. "You're so pretty, Yugi." He chuckled, drawing small circles around Yugi's nipples with his finger and kissed the other, a free hand stroking his hips. Yugi giggled and blushed at the contact. Yami kissed him chastely and rolled his hips, pressing them against Yugi's and watched as the man beneath him shivered in delight.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yami asked playfully, pressing their hips together, causing a delicious friction among their members. Yami chuckled when Yugi's face went red.

"What?" Yugi asked, blushing in shock and embarrassment.

"You're so cute when you blush." Yami teased with a playful wink. "And when you pout. You're just adorable."

Yugi growled, his blush darkening. "Don't call me cute! I'm an adult now, I can't be cute!"

Yami chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Of course you are." Yami teased with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You're the cutest thing in the entire world." Yugi glared at him and playfully punched his chest and continued each time Yami laughed. After a few minutes of play, Yami poured and pinned Yugi's hands above his head. He smirked at Yugi and began to kiss and nip at his neck and rolled his hips. Yugi moaned and arched at each fiery touch, sent delicious sparks of pleasure up his spine.

He couldn't get over how carefree Yami was during their intimate acts. Yugi knew he wouldn't believe it, but Yami was just kinder now, he was happier. Only Yugi noticed how much wider his smile was, how much rounder his cheeks, how much brighter his eyes were though he carried the same confidence and regal he did as pharaoh. His steps, his laughs, his mannerism, his speech: they were all so much freerer and more exuberant. For the first time, he'd been given a chance to live as a normal person, and it made Yugi's heart soar that only he would ever see Yami like this.

He screamed when Yami's lips found his nipples again and began to suck them firmly. He tried to move his hands and hips but Yami kept him pinned in place.

"Yami…ah," he moaned and screamed.

"Yes, my little one." Yami lifted his head and rubbed their noses together. Ruby eyes met glittering amethyst, shinning with lust, passion and mostly love.

"Please." Yugi begged through ragged pants. "No more teasing."

Yami's eyes shown with love and he kissed Yugi's temple. He frees Yugi's hands, kissing him feverishly, rubbing circles on his hips. Yugi couldn't think, couldn't breathe, all he could do was continue kissing and holding the man above him. Their arms wrapped around the other, they rolled over twisting the blanket around them, sinking deeper into the couch. The blanket cocooned them, leaving only their arms, shoulders and heads free. They pulled and pushed against the other, desperate for the physical contact and hissing and shivering in delight and pleasure at the burning friction of their heated skin. They continued making out for several minutes until Yami rolled back on top of Yugi. Both panted heavily, eyes half-lidded with passion and lust.

Yugi lied submissively in the arms of the man who loved him, moaning as Yami stroked his entire body from his neck to his thighs and legs. Yami lied on top of his little ones pressing one knee between his legs and pressing the rest of his wait on top of him. Yugi's eyes fluttered closed; his thighs subconsciously spreading wide as Yami's gentle fingers stroked his inner thighs and pelvis. He barely felt Yami's wet finger slip inside him and moaned as the limb encircled his entrance. It hasn't taken him long to realize Yami was using the hot—now cold—chocolate as a lubricant.

He half-moaned, half-screamed and arched his hip as Yami added a second finger then a third, massaging his softness. He tried to buck his hips but Yami pinned them in place. He whined, feeling empty when Yami removed them, but the elder simply shushed him and moved to prepare himself next. Yugi's heart hammered in his chest and spread his things as Yami settled between them. Yami smirked; spreading Yugi's things wide with his knees, making him blush brightly. His member gently tapped Yugi's guarded ring making the boy whine "YAMI! Pl…EASE!"

"Try not to squeeze me too tight, love." Yami whispered, pressing his heavy eraction to Yugi's entrance and gently eased inside. Yugi's swallowed a moan and a scream as Yami's member filled him wholly and more completely than his fingers ever could. His body spasmed in pleasure, and he hissed in pain. His breathing escaped in ragged, uneven pants and gasped. Sweat poured down his head and face, and his eyes closed tightly, confused whether or not he should moan at the tightness of his softness opening and closing around Yami's member or hiss at the pain in his back and pelvis.

Once he was completely sheathed inside Yugi's tight heat, Yami collapsed on top of him. The warmth and tightness of Yugi's softness massaging his member made his mind spiral. Not wanting to wait, he pulled out and gently thrust inside Yugi. He searched his dace for any sign of discomfort. Yugi moaned and hissed, so he continued the slow, passionate pace, taking long, deep strokes, giving Yugi everything he had to offer. Yugi's moans began to increase and his screams turned to pleasure, increasing in volume with each thrust. His body jolted and arched absorbing everything Yami gave him. Then suddenly his eyes flew open and his body went limp.

He couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breathe.

A victorious smirk flashed across Yami's face. He rolled his hips and thrust a little harder. A loud scream ripped from Yugi's throat as Yami crashed into his prostate. Yugi's hips bucked with such force, Yami hissed at the friction. He released a feral growl at the look of wild pleasure on Yugi's face. He pinned Yugi's hips in place and thrust with all his strength, too fast for Yugi to keep up. Not given time to adjust to the new pace, Yugi's screams echoed through the entire house.

"Oh God! Yami!" Yugi screamed! His body thrashed and his hands battled to gain purchase of the man above him. "Please…more…I need to feel you—Ah!" His body arched and collapsed as Yami continued to thrust into his wanton body.

Again their eyes met, burning with passion and love. No words were needed between them. Yugi howled in delight as Yami stroked his member in time with each thrust. Stars burst behind his eyes and he exploded with his loudest scream yet! His body liquefied under him, too weak to even hold on to Yami's shoulders.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi passionately, not giving him time to recover from his high. The feel of his little one's warms walls clenching deliciously tight around him. His control snapped and he pounded into the boy beneath him with all the passion and force his body could muster, smirking in victory and pride as Yugi screeched in pure delight. Yami howled in delight knowing how sensitive from his release and continued thrusting into the defenseless body beneath him with no set rhythm.

"YAMI!" Yugi screeched like a barn owl, coming for the second time by surprise, too lost in Yami's feral thrusts and the sensitivity of his own body.

Unable to resist the burning tightness any longer, Yami exploded with a loud howl of Yugi's name and groaned as he released. Yugi likewise hissed a screams at the bliss of Yami's essence filling him completely.

Both panted savagely, unable to take their eyes off the other. The blanket wrapped around them so tight, Yami didn't have room to pull out, even if he wanted to. Instead the former pharaoh brushed aside Yugi's sweaty bangs and kissed his damp forehead. Then his cheeks, then his jaw line, then his neck.

"Yami please…" Yugi half pleased half-groaned, his arms sprawled out above his head. "No more, I can't move."

"I wasn't planning to." Yami admitted and rubbed their noses together, smiling as Yugi giggled. He smirked with pride as his little one lay sprawled beneath him, and noticed he was still sheathed around him. "Should I?"

"No." Yugi said quickly, trying to sit up but his bones had yet to solidify. "I wanna wake up up with you inside me."

Yami smiled and wrapped the blanket tightly around them. He wrapped his arms around Yugi's back and pulled him close, instantly, feeling his energy drain. With the last of their strength, they shared a final passionate kiss before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Merry Christmas, Yugi." Yami whispered in his ear.

"Best Christmas ever." Yugi yawned, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders. "Merry Christmas, Yami." He smiled before exhaustion claimed him.

"The best." Yami agreed, as he too fell into the blissfulness of sleep.

***

Yugi whined at the lemon light poured through the windows, rousing him from a perfect sleep. He tried to sit up and found he couldn't. His body betrayed him whenever he moved and he was well aware of the comforting weight of his love on top of him—and still embedded inside him. He blushed at the realization and batted Yami's blond bangs with feathery touches like a kitten with a new toy.

He screamed and fell limp when Yami rolled his hips, crashing his member against his still sensitive insides. "Yami!" He whined and growled. "It's too early for this."

"It's never too early to celebrate Christmas." He teased, carefully detangling the blanket and gently freed himself from Yugi's tight heat. The both hissed already feeling incompletely without being intertwined.

"Yami?" Yugi asked, yawning and watching as the elder started to out his pajama's back on. "What are you doing?" he yawned, still tired from the previous night.

"I have something to do." Yami winked.

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms. "What's more important than being curled up here with me?"

"Nothing but being merged with you." Yami answered and kissed Yugi's jaw line chastely. "But it's Christmas, Grandpa will be home soon, and I'm starving. No more love making on an empty stomach."

"Okay." Yugi nodded already feeling his stomach eating a whole in itself from lack of substance. "But hurry up, it's too cold without you." He shivered, wrapping the blanket around himself.

Yami just laughed and scooped Yugi bridal style in his arms, blankets and all. He laughed as Yugi squeaked and squirmed in his arms as Yami spun him around then dropped him on the couch.

"You get dressed, I'll make breakfast. Deal?" Yami winked playfully. Yugi nodded, retrieving his pajamas and boxers from the floor. He peaked into the kitchen where Yami was scrambling eggs and beacon for breakfast and poured too mugs of hot chocolate. He giggled picking up their gifts from last night and placed them on the table, then walked to the front door where yesterday's mail had accumulated.

He scooped up a handful of letters and thumbed through them on his way back to the kitchen. Most of them where Christmas cards: Ryou and Bakura sent them one from England, Malik and Marik, who's gone back to Egypt for the first part of the Winter vacation sent them a post card; Duke and Tea sent them a card as a well as a photo of themselves in front of the huge tree in Rocafella center. The final one was a large envelope that jutted at the bottom, telling him something was inside. Both his and Yami's names had been scribbled on the back.

He flipped it over and fingered it open, just as Yami set too plates of breakfast on the table. "What do you have there, aibou?"

"A Christmas card I think." Yugi replied, ripping the top open and pulled out a simple white card. Yami swooped around behind him and both read the scratchy hand writing.

_Yugi and Yami_

_Ya didn't really think we'd let you two pull off a stunt like that and not do something about it right? Think of this as a thank you for all those times you two have helped us out of a jam. Merry Christmas_

_Joey, Serenity, and Tristan._

The two teens looked at the other in confusion before tilting the envelope until the contents spilled into their palms. Their eyes bulged and their mouths gapped.

"My pendant!" Yami recovered first, fingering the gold and ruby Eye of Ra.

"My Bracelet!" Yugi's eyes lit up as he clicked the golden object around his wrist, the charms jingled around his wrist.

Yami lifted the choker Yugi gave him out of its box and clipped the pendant in its clasp, before locking it around his neck. "You're right Yugi, It is perfect." He smiled kissing the tip of Yugi's cheek and mouth.

Yugi giggled and nodded, opening his music box and removed the pendant inside so it could join its brothers on the bracelet. He smiled as the melody for Star Dust filled the room, before turning to Yami and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Yami returned the gesture.

"Merry Christmas, Yami." Yugi smiled and kissed him chastely.

"The best one yet." Yami agrees and kissed Yami back, as the two rejoiced in the hope, magic and love that came with the Winter season.

* * *

Wow that is the longest thing I've written yet! 20 pages on Microsoft word! XD But I'm so happy with how it came out.

The lemon in this actually came a surprise to me as it did to you, since I didn't plan it from the beginning but when i started writing, i was in my living room which inspired that scene and I relixed that whole part was just so romantic it just seemed right to add it.

This story was made to express what I think not only Christmas but the winter seaosn is all about: now matter what you celebrate, this is the season of love, hope, joy, and miracles and is the time of year to spend with the people who matter most to you, no matter how far apart they are.

With that said, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and have a spectacular New Year! I vote we all make this year better then the last! My resolution is to not freak out as much ansd to relax and half fun and enjoy life while its here! And of course use the month long break I have to get some LONG over do work done. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
